


A Science

by benboozle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Be gentle, Blood, First Post, Human AU, Humanstuck, M/M, Troubled Dave, Underage Smoking, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benboozle/pseuds/benboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave hasn't seen Karkat in a while and decides to pay him a visit.<br/>They both have a thing for each other but will their feelings finally get some where?<br/>---<br/>idek. First work. Description may change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first AO3 post! I actually haven't written fiction in a LONG while, so I am very rusty. Sorry for any structuring mistakes made. Also, if you could please give me suggestions as to the actual story or grammar or whatever really, that would be awesome. I'm open to hear and open to make changes because I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story so, yeah, suggestions would be great!  
> This chapter doesn't have much but we shall see..
> 
> beeteedubbau, I'm not super into KK being all like "Strider" all the time, but I just did it at the beginning to make it obvious it was him.

You crouch to the floor and sit with your knees to your chest. Letting your school bag sit on the ground.

It always astonished you how students never stay long after the final bell rings to go home. The halls and corridors become insanely packed but soon right after they're empty. Enveloping the school with emptiness and silence, with the few exceptions of sports kids and library rats.

Near the back of the school, behind the music room, you sit and wade in the tranquil campus. You pull out a box of cigarettes from the small zipper in your bag. No one is ever really around, and if you are ever seen, people know best not to say anything. You pull out a cigaret and take out the matches from your pant pocket. You prefer those over lighters. You light it and look off to nowhere. You worry you might fall asleep so you hope to leave soon, yet the chilly air of late winter keeps you in place.

Your lungs fill with warmth, and you hold it in for a while before breathing out slowly. You continue to inhale until you reach close to the bud.  You then drop it to the ground and crush it with your shoe. You begin your walk home, and you wish your apartment was further from school. You don’t want to go home. Or more like you want to stay out longer but there isn’t much to do. Before reaching the flat, you get an idea and pull out your phone as you dial someone.

It rings twice before the other line picks up

“What?” You’re ears are met by a cranky, sleep deprived boy. “I’m overwhelmingly busy and don't have time to chat nor play games with you, Strider. In fact, you should be ecstatic that I even bothered answering the phone at all, knowing it was you." Sass. "What do you want? And make it quick.”

You pull the phone away as you laugh silently to yourself. “Aw, you picked up even though it was me? Oh gosh Karkat you make me the happiest schoolgirl on the block. I’m blushing like a fuckin’ anime over here. Can you feel it? The blush on my face transmitting over the phone to you? Just for you. Do you feel it?”

“Oh shut the fuck up, dickspi-”

“Hey, listen, boo. Are you legit busy, or are you just trying to break my heart?” your voice lightens at the end, trying to pull heart-strings that probably arent even there.

There’s a slight silence before you hear him say, “No. I’m not entirely busy. Why?”

“Let me come over. I got nowhere to go and it’s Friday. Plus, I’m starving as hell. One can only live on cereal and cupnnoodle for so long.”

There’s another silence, and you actually think Karkat might have hung up on you. Before pulling the phone away from your ear, you hear a sigh, “Fine, whatever. But just so you know, I have work tomorrow morning and I don’t want you fucking around till late at night, got it!”

“Score! Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be on my best behavior; if i get out of line you can put me in the corner all you want.”

He hangs up without saying goodbye, which is usual of him.

You still go to your apartment though. Entering quietly in case Bro’s home, but this was just a precautionary measure. He was never home around this time, and you were, for the most part, left to yourself.

The apartment is cold, much like the outside. You don't like putting the heater on. It’s only you and you don't want the large bill at the end of the month. You'd rather not have bro work even more just to pay for it. Besides, Striders don't get cold.

You walk past the small kitchen and living room, down the hall to your room. You dump your books from your school bag and start stuffing clothes, your toothbrush, video games, and.. not much else inside. You remember to grab your phone charger, in case you can't use Karkat's. You give the room a few more glances, making sure you haven't forgotten anything. Then, you’re on your way.

* * *

You knock on the red, glossy wooden door and is almost immediately swung open.

“What took you so fucking long? We already started eating.” He was obviously waiting for you at the door, and a small warmth tugs in you.

You coo, “Gomen, doll. I got sidetracked a little.” You pull out your phone from your pocket to check the time, stepping right into the house. “It’s only been 20 minutes since I called. You're just too fuckin' impatient.”

“I thought you were closer when you called. I didn't think it would take so damn long”

The door is shut behind you, and you two walk towards the kitchen. Compared to your humble abode, Karkats house is big and warm. The soft white light of the cloudy sky illuminates the house through all the open curtains. His home walls are lined with family pictures and school certificates. The air smells of pizza. Legit pizza.

Into the kitchen it smells even better and you're drooling at the scent. You see Kankri, washing dishes over the sink. He turns to you and greets you, “Hello, Dave! It’s been so long since you last visited. How have you been? How’s your bro? I swear its been ages. You’ve even grown!” He puts down the half washed plate into the sink, wiping his hands on his Mom Apron, and walks over to you giving you a tight squeeze. You returning one just as embracive. Stepping back he says, “You’re practically as tall as I am! I just wish Karkat would grow a bit. I’m positive he’s been the same height since the 7th grade. I tell him to drink lots of milk and exercise but this kid just does not lis-”

He’s cut off by Karkat's hands over his mouth. “Oh please,I think that’s all I fucking do, listen to your goddamn mouth yap on and on. I swear to God, I am going to need hearing aids before glasses if I keep listening to you talk.” He withdraws his hands of Kankri’s mouth, cleaning them on the hem of his shirt. Karkat faces you, “There’s pizza on the table. Take as much as you want, we already ate. Meet me in my room when you get a plate,” and with that he walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

“That kid, that kid..” Kankri shakes his head with a smile.

He gets you a plate and napkins and you serve yourself  a couple of slices. “Thanks!” you call before heading up to follow Karkat. His door is closed. You knock twice before turning the knob. Just in case.

 You see him sitting at his chair, his computer on the desk starting up. “God, I’m exhausted.” He yawns out loudly.

Setting your bag on the ground, you sit on his bed and arrange the napkins under your plate. “And you got work tomorrow, darlin’.” You slip your shoes off as you speak.

He groans and stares into his computer screen, still starting up. The light of it shines onto his face and down his neck.  He looks very tired.

The place is dimmed. The only window in the room is open, but the blinds are completely closed. They come up and down, making clanking sounds,  as the wind blows them through the window screen. Your eyes drift across the walls as you notice drawings. Just like downstairs, Karkat’s walls are veiled in drawings and pictures.  A lot of them are yours. Many of them actually. From middle school, when the two of you would draw pictures for each other and see who could make out the awfullest drawing possible. It would continue on and on until one day it just stopped. You aren’t too sure who was the one to draw the last drawing. Framed pictures catch your eyes. Familiar faces fill the borders:  you, Karkat, his parents, and family, kids from the tech club that you've never really seen before...

“Don’t tell me you're actually looking at those?” He had been staring at you while you dazed.

You form a small smile, “Of course! Makes me feel nostalgic and shit like that.” You move the plate onto his bed making sure it doesn’t fall. You get up and drift towards the wall where your old drawings reside. “Maaan, I swear..”

“Oh don't start. Fucking please, don't.” As he speaks he stands up and moves over to your side. You snicker at that.

“These are actually pretty boss. My artistic talent was even prevalent when I was 13.” You whistle at that and Karkat just jabs you with his elbow. “We should start again, yeah?”

He looks to you and makes a disgusted face, half jokingly, he says “Fuck no.” You laugh a little too hard and he grins.

* * *

The day becomes dark. You've already texted Bro and told him not to expect you home. You've become really tired, and laying on Karkat’s bed is making it harder to keep your eyes open. It’s so warm, and incredibly to your liking.

“Hey.” Karkat nudges your arm right before you start to snooze.

You sit up and adjust your glasses on your face. “Ah, sorry.” You face him. “ I’m falling asleep,” you admit.

He stares at you, looking equally as tired, and then glances over to the clock on his desk. It’s 9 but it feels later. He lets out a sigh and gets up to turn off the lights. “Yeah, me too.” In the dark, he grabs more blankets from his closet and dumps them onto you and the bed. “Move” he orders and you comply. You notice the bed is perfect for two as he adjusts himself next to your side.

You lay back down and turn over to face him. “Hey, doll,” you whisper.

He smacks his hand on your face, and your glasses jolt on your nose. “What the hell? Take your glasses off.” He turns to face you too.

You have them on almost constantly, making it easy to forget to take them off. You do as he says though, and lightly toss them onto the nightstand. You accustom back into your spot.

Through the dark you can see him, his eyes closed and face relaxed. Really, his whole body looks relaxed. During the day, his small demeanor looks frail and fatigued. You haven't seen him like this in a while. Then again, you haven't seen him at all in a while. Other than the few pesters you guys send each other, you haven't hung out in months. Going to different schools doesn't help that either.

“Dave,” you glance back to him and you can see he's looking at you again.

“Yeah?” you ask quietly

There's a pause but he still stares at you. He closes his eyes and breathes, “Go to bed.”

He moves his body around, getting comfy. You’re about to murmur a goodnight when you feel cold hands grab at your own. Karkat’s fingers intertwine in your palm in a gentle grip. You’re surprised for a second but soften under his hold.

“Goodnight” you hum before you drift off into obscurity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave wakes up and goes home. He gets a call from Karkat though asking him to hang out again. They do and, while doing so, smoke a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk maan  
> this chap was ok  
> but i have a strong feeling the next one  
> is going to be shitty  
> but i hope not  
> Sorry for the grammar/spelling/overall mistakes. Tell me and I'll try to fix em :u ty  
> also please tell me where i should go w/ this story cuz im still wondering

Your eyes open and you're freezing. The blankets are draped over you but the room is still an ice box. You come to the conclusion that the window must still be open. You get up quickly to shut it and then rush back into the blankets. The place is quiet and you begin to drift back into sleep.. until you realize this isn’t your house. Squinting, you look around the room to find that Karkat is no where in sight. You get up again but this time with more ease and less urgency. You look for your jacket to keep you warm as you walk absent mindedly through the room. You glance over to the desk and find a note amongst the emptiness of the table. You pick it up and it reads:

Dave, I presume that by the time you read this it'll be noon and your lazy ass will be up. Like I said yesterday, I have work this morning and that’s why my absence is obviously notable. Kankri might be home so just get some food out of him if you're hungry.

-Karkat

P.S. Make the bed.

You can't help but smile at the note as you find it very cute. A warmth comes back to fill your cheeks. You’ll make sure to thank him for it later. Looking at the clock, you’re glad it isn't noon like Karkat thought you'd get up at. It’s only 10 but you really wish you could go back to bed and sleep for another 2 hours. You put the sheet of paper back down and grab a pen at arms reach. 

You then get the bed fixed and head for the bathroom to get dolled up. Once done with that, you gather your things and head for the kitchen to see if Kankri really is home. He isn’t but there is another slip on the kitchen table. This time from Kankri.

Good morning, Dave!

Sorry I'm not here to fix you something to eat, but I was unexpectedly called into work. Help yourself to a bowl of cereal if you'd like. Sorry again! I’ll owe you a meal next time we meet.

Love, Kankri.

You’re glad the note is brief and not an essay. You eye the fridge and opt out on eating. You check the front door to make sure its locked, heading for the back entrance to leave.

~

"Hey, you wanna hang out again?"

Karkat sounds muffled through the phone and you need to raise the volume to hear him well.

"Shit, dude, you in a cave or something?" You walk around your apartment looking for your computer charger. Youre almost positive Bro took it. When he can't find his he takes yours. You curse under your breath as you bend down looking under the sofa.

"Tsk, do you wanna hang out or not?"

"Yeah, why not. Let's hang."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

You ask him to repeat himself because you really cannot hear him. You reply with a 'yeah' and he tells you to meet him at his house around 5. He hangs up and you continue in your search.

Karkat isn't much of the one to bring up hangouts. He's more the type to get invited than invite. But you're glad that wasn't the case just now. You really like hanging out with him and you don't want to seem clingy by initiating these meet ups. You want to be around him more and not let months go by before the next time you see him.

You finally find the charger in the bathroom and you yell through the house, whether Bro's home to hear or not, to quit taking your things.

****  
  
  
  


You arrive fashionably late to Karkat's place. When he first sees you he grumbles, "Not a surprise.”

You come into his home to stand in the living room. "Takes me a while to look this good, especially since I'm doing it just for you.” You wink towards him. “Be a little grateful." You wear your usual shades and tight jeans, topped with a tye dye sweater and your Toms.

He looks you up and down some more. "You aren't going to be cold?"

"No, why?" Wait. "Aren't we just staying here at your house?"

He rolls his eyes. "I was planning to actually go OUT. Hence, hang OUT."

You must be making a face because he sighs and says "I'll be right back." He goes up the stairs and comes back handing you a coat. You take it but don’t put it on.

You begin to whine, "It's fucking cold out. And it's gonna be dark soon. You know, the sun sets earlier now?" You really don't want to go out in the cold. You thought that by "hang out" Karkat meant  in his heated room, playing video games, wrestling, cuddling maybe even. Not walking around the iced city to die.

"Don't be such a whiny fuck. I don't feel like being home right now. I need to get out. You can go back home though if you'd like." He says coldly.

You both stare at each other, eyes locking, convincing Karkat with your shaded pupils to stay home. It continues like that for a minute until he gives up, and takes in a deep breath with an angered, "Fine."

"Yes!" You yelp as you flop onto his living room couch. He starts walking up the stairs and leaves you. You collect yourself and quickly follow him to his room. Karkat makes it clear, though, that you'll owe him for this later. You nonchalantly agree and, as hoped, you guys start the night off with video games.

****  
  


After the 11th round of Street Fighter you realize something and ask, "Where's everybody at?"

He stuffs popcorn into his mouth and muffles out a, "Working."

You nod slowly and stand up. "I need a break. I'm using your window."

He watches you, still eating, as you go over to the window and open it. A rush of brisk air hits you as you do but you're itch for a cigarette is greater than the need for warmth. You grab your sweater and pull out the box from the pocket and reach for the matches in your pants. You take a cig from it and place it in your mouth, setting the box onto the sill. You drop your sweater, using your now free hands to light a match and ignite the tab.

You take a few puffs and a small anxiety in you subsides. You move your eyes over to Karkat. He knows of your habit, but you don't think he's actually ever seen you smoke. Karkat stands and comes to your side by the window.  

He plucks the box from its spot. "Let me have one," and begins to pull one out.

You don't respond, just watch him, as you hand him the matches and he lights one. You scootch over to make room by the window and he happily takes the space. You eye him as he inhales and exhales and doesn't cough at all. You raise an eyebrow towards him and he smirks.

"I take some from my dad sometimes," he responds.

  
"Hmm.." Is all you reply with. You both continue there in silence until you're finish with your cigarettes. When you are done, you both put them out, close the window, and go back to playing games.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a small fight between Dave & Bro but it's OK because he's going to spend the night with a friend. Not Karkat, though.

“You like him or something?”

 

You nearly spit your juice out. Nearly. But you don’t let it show as you continue to drink. You down it before slamming the cup onto the kitchen table. “What?” Bro sits over on the living room couch. He lazily tries to keep from smiling and you know something is up. Where did that come from? Everything was quiet and chill just a second ago.

 

He continues. “That guy you talked to recently.”

 

“..What?”

 

“I- uh, seen your chat logs and call history.”

 

What.

 

Your jaw slowly drops as you stand from your chair. “You.. excuse me, what?”

 

His expression doesn’t change as he licks his lips and replies, “Sorry, but,” he averts his eyes from yours, “I went through your phone.”

 

What.

The actual.

Fuck.

 

You walk towards him with a rigid step, one by one, as you get closer to him. You pick up a random sword from the floor. “You did not,” you mutter. His smile grows unsteadily larger and you're about to lunge at his throat. You stand over him now; your death stare is visible through your shades and it beams into him. “You did not.”

 

“Wait a sec, Da-”

 

“What the fuck!”

 

You pull the weapon over your head and quickly bring it down unto him. He’s equally as fast and avoids the blade. You blink rapidly looking for him when you suddenly feel hands on your shoulders. You’re then forced to the ground, a bruising thud riles through your side as you hit the floor. You still hold a firm grip on the sword, but it’s useless. You’re turned on your back, Bro straddling you, your hands pinned by his own.

 

This is embarrassing. It hadn’t even been 5 seconds and you were already on the ground.

You struggle against his hold but it’s just a front. He’s stronger than you and you both know it.

“Why are you going through my phone?! What even!” You’re yelling. “I don’t go around taking your crap! Shit, how’d you even get it in the first place!” You’re losing your cool fast, but you are too pissed off to care. You really hate people taking your things without permission. Little things were fine every now and then: computer charger, earphones, cereal. But some were not. One of those things being your phone.

 

Bro’s chummy grin has faded and he wears a stern expression. You still struggle hopelessly under his dominance.

 

“Get the fuck off me!”

 

“The school called.” You stop, and your eyes widen the slightest.

 

You gape, “Wha- And what?” There’s a silence.  “Whatever it is they told you, I don’t know what they’re talking abo-”

 

“Dave.”

 

You lay there as his eyes burn holes in you. You turn your head away from him and he exhales. He stands and attempts to helps you up. You ignore his assistance and get up on your own, letting the sword fall to your side. You flop onto the couch and place a hand under your shades, over your eyes.

 

"Ok, and what?" You're irritated. "What does that have to do with you taking my crap and peeping through my private shit?"

 

He too sits on the couch. Steadily placing himself on the cushions. Not too close to you though, you need space. He doesn't say anything. You know what this is about, though. You can act the victim all you want, but the truth is inevitable.

 

"I'm sorry," he says finally. "I thought something was up."

 

You laugh dryly. "So instead of just confronting me like a grown ass adult you cross my privacy boundaries? Making me get all riled up, messing' up my goddamn hair. Don't gotta be such a smug dick like you’re proud of it or somethin'.”

 

“You know it ain’t like that.”

 

Silence envelopes the place again. You don’t wish to say anything. You’re trying to calm down. At least long enough for the anger in your head and in your fists to dial down. You sure aren’t swinging a sword around anymore, but you just might pick up where you left off.

 

"Come on, kid.. Ok, you're right.” He adjusts himself so he faces you better. “I was just trying to make light of the subject. You know, throwing in some humor before I gotta play responsible adult about this."

 

Please. "Humor me this." You stand and go by the front door where your shoes reside. You start to put them on, and Bro calls from his seat.

 

“Don’t be like that, come on. Talk to me, Dave. I want to help. Dav-” But you're out the door and the slamming of it cuts him off.

~

It’s after dark. The park bench is cold, the whole park is cold, the whole city is freezing in Mother Nature’s Winter hold. You’ve forgotten a jacket in your tantrumed state and you are really regretting it now. You wear a long sleeve and as you pull them over you hands to keep from frostbite it doesn't help much.

 

“Ah fuck.” You shudder and decide walking around could keep your blood going. You end up circling the neighboring baseball field until you go back to sitting. You have no smokes, no money, no warmth, but you have your phone, and you sigh in relief.

You know Bro didn’t mean to be a dick. Maybe a little, but he didn’t mean for you to get so pissed about it. Well, yeah, you were genuinely upset. You’ve got things on your phone you’d rather not share. You’ve cooled off now, though, mentally and physically.

‘Do you like him or something,’ was he talking about Karkat? What would make him think that? How did he even get your phone? It’s on you constantly, but then again, because of that, you’ve never gave much thought to putting a lock on it.

You exhale, sliding into the bench a little, trying to stop shivering. You can see your breath and you wish it was smoke from a comforting fire.

The school must have called, letting Bro know that his angelic brother will be expelled if his actions don't improve. Things are getting out of hand and neither you nor Bro know what to do.

You can’t blame him.  

~

Your legs take you, away from the cold, to a small house, a mile from where you live. Its peeling paint and wild grass is probably what you find best about it. Standing out from the other ones on the block; nevertheless, with a welcoming aura to it.

It’s late, you think, as you reach the porch and knock anyways. You wait a while because you know it takes him some time to get to the door. When it finally opens you smile. The boy at the door looks startled by your presence but is quick to recuperate, greeting you with an equally as great grin.

 

“Dave! What are you doing around here so late?” He notices your shivering and opens the door wider. “Come inside.” He rolls out of the way, letting you pass.

 

“Thanks.” He closes the door and you go sit over on the living room sofa, exhaling deeply. “I’m sorry, Tavros. I know it’s kinda late and all, but I was out and wasn’t feeling like going home.” He comes to the side of the cushions and smiles some more. “Plus, my ass was freezing out there.”

 

He giggles, “Don’t worry about it, Dave. I’m still up and I don’t mind having you here.”

 

You don’t deserve such a nice friend. “God, you make my heart melt sometimes,” you breath a soft laugh, throwing your stiff head back.

 

Tavros smiles and starts to roll down the hall, he calls, “Do you need anything? A- Are you planning on spending the night?”

 

“Yes man, please!”

  
You both stay up till the witching hour, talking and watching tv. He tells you he's been good and that he's started to go back to school. He tells you his roommate hasn’t been around for a while, but he doesn’t mind. You both get comfy, laying down some sick raps and exchange a few lines. You don't bring up why you were out so late and he doesn't question you about it either. He's gotten you blankets to sleep with on the couch. He gets you a cigarette too, which you are especially thankful for. You’re then left alone to fall asleep. Again, you find yourself dreaming in a house other than your own.

~

In the morning, Tavros and yourself have a bowl or two of cereal. He offers you his shower and you gladly accept. You’re slick and clean afterwards, and he gives you a t-shirt to borrow.

You’ve got all your things and you’re at the doorway ready to leave.

 

“Thanks for putting me up, Tavman. I really appreciate it. I could have died out there if it wasn’t for you,” you half joke.

 

His smile widens, his mouth opening just the slightest. “I-It’s fine, Dave. You’re no bother.”

 

“I’ve been here so long; I’m prob in your way. I’m sure you’ve got hecka stuff to do.” You pull your phone out from your back pocket, turning it on. Almost out of battery as it is almost noon. You eye the time a while longer only to look up when he speaks.

 

“Dave, if you..” His sight wanders to the ground and he pauses. “Like, I’m always here, and.. You know.” His voice wavers. “If you ever need a place to hang out or, uh, sleep, my house is always free,” his mouth twitches upwards in a sheepish grin.

 

You stare at him, the slightest bewildered, before laughing into your sleeve. “Shit. You’re too nice, I swear! Why even. You’re practically inviting a freeloader into your home.” You reach over, still laughing, and give him a tight hug.

 

He lightly places his hands on your back, “I-I’m just trying to be a friend.” You pull back, he does too, and your laugh dies down. You look to your feet.

  
“Thanks. Really.” You each exchange a final smile before you wave off goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit don't know what to write about 4the next chapter. also pls inform me of mistakes, ill fix them  
> in other news: ive written like 3 other fics but im so nervous of putting them up. im paranoid and re-read them to find as many mistakes as possible and even after reading them through 13times im still convinced something is wrong. y tho, idk


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave has an accident. The lovely 7-11 cashier comes to the rescue.  
> (Blood in the chapter.)

The rest of the week is a bitch. You feel yourself fall further behind in school, and you’re so close to just quitting. You opt out on hanging with friends during lunch, and it’s becoming a usual thing to just head to the library’s balcony to chill on your own or sometimes smoke. You’re successful at avoiding all the pricks trying to mess with you in class. When you do get into fights it’s more of a yelling battle than anything because you want to use violence as a last resort; you’d rather not start dumping kids into hospitals constantly.

You’ve also been ignoring Bro since that day in hopes that he’ll forget about the current situation. Though, it’ll only be a matter of time before he pushes you into a corner and you have to have a “talk.”

  


You feel sluggish. Extremely sluggish. Your body is a mass of meat and calcium you tiredly drag along. Gravity continuously pulls you downward in sick motions of ups and downs as you take steps one by one. Have you been slouching more? You’ve got to stop doing that. You’ll be an old man hunched over 90 degrees if you don’t start standing up straight.

You've been out, and you get home around 6 in the evening. The sun has long gone setted as you step into the apartment. You slide off your shoes at the door to head for your room. Homework or video games? Maybe you’ll hit the sack early instead, who knows; you have the pick of the lot. You should at least attempt to crack open your textbooks, but you’re too much of an hedonistic to do what you know is actually good for you.

You get to your room and almost manually go to open your laptop. But as you do, you notice a suspicious sheet of paper thrown on top of it. Hello, there. What are you. You pick up the sheet and turn it over; it’s a note.

 

_I’ve got business to do out of town. Won’t be back till next week. I left 40 bucks on the counter for food. And don’t think I’ve forgotten. When I get back we are going to talk._

 

You grimace at the last part, crinkling it in your hand and throwing it over your shoulder. At least he’s giving you a week to prepare yourself.. or something. And it’s not like he hasn’t ever left you home alone for long periods of time. You’ll be fine.

You turn your attention back to your laptop. You open it, let it start up, and begin to poke around through tumblr and Facebook half-heartedly. You check the SBaHJ forums for anything remotely interesting but come out empty handed.

The clock rolls around to 8:30 and you can't believe you're already so tired. Are you becoming duller or are you just getting older? You hope neither.

You glance over your room and when your sight meets your backpack you jolt your head away. School is the devil.

You close your laptop and go to get on your shoes. You can’t sleep yet. It’s too early. Go do something.

  


You end up and the Altern Elementary School playground.

You remember this place from when you were in grade school. You moved in around the 2nd grade, and thankfully, you made friends quickly. You remember John being the first kid to talk to you. You wore funny glasses which kept most kids at a distance. But John was friendly and popular, so when he befriended you, you ended up befriending everybody.

 

Those were nice times.

 

You fuck around on the slide for a while, hoping no one sees you. Not that anyone would; it’s way too dark out.

You sit on the swings for a bit, pushing yourself back and forth. The seats are fairly small, though, so your ass gets sore before you even get to catch enough speed. You then find the monkey bars. You brush your hands on the cool metal as you place a foot on the small ladder bars to climb on top of it. You climb until you sit on top of the monkey bars. Dangling your legs over the bars, you pull out a cig to light. It’s so quiet. The school is a little farther out of town in the suburbs, so the passing of cars is literally non existent around this time.

You place the cigaret in your mouth, stuff your hands in your jacket, and breathe.

You learned your lesson from last time and are actually wearing a jacket. It’s going to be Spring soon, and you can’t wait to ditch your pants for shorts and long sleeves for t shirts. Well, you kinda already dress like that, but at least once it’s warmer people don’t look at you like you’re trying to give yourself hypothermia.

You put your hands behind you to recline a bit.. but you miscalculate where the bars are and your hands slip, grabbing nothing.

You fall.

 

“Hmp!” You aren’t going to cry. Nope. Not gonna cry, no sir. You’ve done worse strifing Bro; this is nothing.

 

You lay flat on the ground and push on your elbows to stand.

Suppressing tears, you press your hand on the back of your head. You don’t feel any blood, but you’ll probably have a nasty bruise. Sniffling, you use your back hand, as your palms are scraped, to rub at your nose, “Ow!” Yeah, your nose is bleeding. Hopefully it isn’t broken. Your poor, pretty nose.

You need to get yourself cleaned, and some ice. Your nose is still gushing blood. You quickly palm the blacktop for your shades and pray they aren’t cracked. Your fingers touch plastic and… another piece of plastic.. and another.. and shit.

Well, how ‘bout fucking that.

Not that these were your favorite shades or anything, nah, this is fine.

You leave the elementary school campus and see at the corner across the street a 7-11. Convenient.

Using your sleeve as a compressor to your face, you jog to the store. You hope as you cross the street and then open the store doors that no one is inside to see you all janked and a mess.

You head to the back of the store where the bathrooms are and when your eyes meet with a mirror you almost shriek.

Blood is smudged all over your nose and across your cheek, there’s a small gash on your bridge and there are little red lines near your eyes from where, you’re guessing, your glasses broke and scraped your skin. Your hair is sticking in outward directions making you look so, very uncool.  

You lock the door and check the stalls for anyone else inside. The bathroom is empty, and  you begin to clean yourself. You run the water and let go of your nose. As you do, blood drips into the white sink and the smell of rust is disgusting. You take off your red stained jacket, dropping it on the floor. You splash water onto your face and arms and palms and with a free hand grab for paper towels to keep on your face.

 

“Dave! Open the door!” The pounding from the door makes your heart skip. Who the hell is that? “I know it’s you, I know you’re in there, Dave!” Karkat?

 

You wipe your hands and unlock the door. As soon as it clicks, the door pushes open and you’re taken back.

 

He looks to you wide-eyed and your small response is, “Hey.”

 

His expression doesn’t change, “Dave, what the fuck?” Karkat locks the door behind him and turns back to almost push you into a wall. “What in loving fuck did you do to yourself?” Before you can speak he grabs at your wrist and intently looks at your hand . He looks up to your face and removes your other hand holding the paper towel. The blood has mostly stopped, but it still hurts like a bitch. He lets go and backs away towards the door, “There’s a first aid kit in the front. Wait right here, I’ll be back” and exits the restroom.

He quickly returns with a small box in hand. “I put a sign at the door saying ‘Out of Order’, wouldn’t want customers walking in on a beat up kid.”

 

You chuckle softly, “I’m not beat up.”

 

He motions you to lean on the sink and you do, “Oh right, and I’m supposed to believe you fell or something,” he says bitterly.

 

“Um, actually, kinda?” He opens the box and pulls out alcohol wipes. “I’m not even that badly hurt, this isn’t what a fight looks like.” He opens the packaging and gets close to your face.

 

“This is probably going to hurt.” He whispers before pressing the napkin to your nose.

 

You almost jump off the counter from the stinging pain.

 

“Stay still, fuck. Would you rather have me take you to the hospital? They’re gonna do the same thing you know.” He pats at your gash a few more times and then stops. “I guess that’s OK.” He tosses the nap into the trash and pulls out a moleskin band aid. “This is probably a  little too big but it’ll do for now.” You raise your head for him as he draws closer to place the bandage on the bridge of your nose.

 

“How’d you know I was here?”

 

“I work here, dick.” You look to his chest and notice the small stitched 7-11 logo on his uniform. Oh yeah, you forgot. So much for having no one see you. “I saw you run in here like you were running from the plague. I thought you were being chased or something.”

 

“Shouldn't you be getting back to work then?” He packs up the small box and tucks it under his arm.

 

“One of the guys are taking over for me; it’s a slow night, and my shift is almost over anyway.” He looks down to your bloody jacket, still discarded on the floor, and winces just a bit. “Are you lying? Did you really fall?”

 

You almost giggle, “Dude, Karkat, yes. Chill.” He looks up to you and you notice blotches of concern in his eyes you didn’t see before. You sigh and grab his shoulders pulling him towards you into an embrace. “I was at the elementary school. I, maybe, got on the monkey bars and I kinda, sorta slipped. I fell and then bam, here I am: bloodied and bruised.”

 

He groans at the last part, “Please don’t talk like that. It freaks me out. _You_ runing in here freaked me out.”

 

You hug him harder and he relaxes in your grasp. “Chill. I’m invincible, remember.”

 

“No, I don’t remember,” he says into your chest, “And what the hell were you doing at the school? And at this time?”

 

You shrug, “Reminiscing, I guess.”

 

He sighs, closes his eyes, and wraps his arms around your waist. You hiss.

 

“Ah, sorry.”

 

“It’s fine. I’ll check on my back when I get home.”

  
You both leave the store after Karkat collects his things. He says he’ll walk you home and you don’t deny him. The way is dark and cold and though you don’t really want to, you put your jacket back on. Halfway to the apartment, you feel a hand tug at your fingers. You look and see Karkat holding your digits. You give in and take his hold hand. Your hand and cheeks are warm the rest of the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reread through his maybe 3times, so sorry 4 the mistakes  
> also ik the scenario is kinda weird  
> sorry  
> im trying


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro comes home.

The halls are filled with echoed chatter as you walk further and further from the classrooms. The last bell for 5th period rings yet you continue at your slow pace.

You think maybe you’ll skip your last classes and just go home. Calculus? Who needs calculus when you have Bro’s robots to do math for you? You don’t think they're actually programmed to know calculus, but hey, they could learn.

You exit the main hall of the school and get on the sidewalk. Administration is poor, making it easy for anyone to leave or enter campus. It’s kind of scary actually. There could be a gunman and none of the staff would give a fuck to notice them walking onto school grounds.

  
  


To be honest, you think you bruise too easily. Maybe you're blood's just really thin; you suppose your slight albinism also has to do with. Curse your genes.

Your handsome, albinistic genes.

You turn again a few times in the mirror until your eyes are full of staring and you pull your shirt back down. You get chills and rub your arms.

Bro will be home soon. For some reason you feel weird. You pick up empty Dorito bags,  plastic forks and socks off the floor in the living room. Why are you cleaning? Nothing special is happening, Bro’s just coming home. Of course he’s been gone before, and for longer too, this isn’t any different than times before.

Still, you feel weird.

You’re probably just nervous. He did say he was going to talk to you. But hey, there’s a chance he may have forgotten?

You wash a few dishes in the sink and spray some febreeze.

The rays of light coming in through the windows become duller and duller; the sun is setting and you think he may not even be coming. You kinda pray he doesn’t. He didn’t give you a specific time he’d come home, so you should probably text him. Probably.

What if he thinks you’re worrying about him. Striders do not worry. Worrying means having things on your mind that make it harder to perform other tasks. Cooler tasks. You are not worrying.

You head to your bedroom and flop on the bed, kicking your pants off. You guess you’ll sleep and see if he’s back in the morning.

So you sleep.

  
  
  


_Click_.

You wake up.

You’re, for the most part, a heavy sleeper. But you’ve awoken and something's up. Your Strider senses are tingling.

Bro?

Bro.

You pull out your phone from under your pillow, and as you squint through the blinding light of the screen; you see it’s almost 3 in the morning. Fuck.

You listen for noises but all you get is a ringing in your ear. You pull off the covers and walk to your door. You creack it open and peer into the darkness of the hall. Nothing. You walk into the hall and down to the living room. You check the front door and it’s locked.

You know he’s home.

You pat the floor with a hand and grab a sword shakily. In any other situation, you’d be fearless.  But it’s dark and to be honest, you’re a little spooked.

Silence.

You head for the wall near the kitchen where you know there’s a light switch. Step. Step.

You feel something.

 

“Guess who’s back?” a raspy voice breathes on your neck and you think you just KO’d.

 

“OH FUCKING SHIT!” You turn around, swinging the sword in the dark. A hand reaches to the switch and everything comes to life. “What the fucking hell! You scared the shit out of me!”

 

He’s still wearing his dumb anime glasses and stupid white tee. He looks freshly shaved and clean. His cap is on. And behind him you see his luggage on the floor.

He’s cackling. Fucking _cackling_. And you’re pissed.

 

Through snorts he speaks, “Watch where you swing that sword, Dave.”

 

“I’m going to swing this sword up your ass!” He keeps laughing and you’re so _done_.

 

“Heeey.” Oh, God. “This place looks pretty clean. You clean?” You don’t respond. He walks into the living room and sits on the sofa. He chucks off his shoes and rests his feet on the coffee table. “You’re getting soft, Dave. We need to strife more.” He pauses. “How ‘bout now?”

 

Nope. Nope. There is no way in fucking hell you’re going to strife right now. You’re annoyed and tired, and if you don’t want to be later than usual to school tomorrow, you need to go to bed.

  
“Hey, where are you going- Oh, I guess it is late. Well, goodnight, lil ma-” You’re already back in bed and covering your ears with your blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow bro is such a deck  
> sorry for not posting earlier. its bc its summer,, i swear!!  
> anyways, this chap is almost 800 words and i like to have at least 1000 every chapter but i figured id just put this out how it is bc im already laggin  
> hopefully there arent too many mistakes in this one  
> bluh bluh bluh uhhhh en joy


End file.
